Moving Blind
by Dragon Lovers in BC
Summary: How could she do that? How could she move as if she could see? More importantly, why does she seem to see through me?
1. Penny's News

Chapter 1: Penny's News

Disclaimer: If I owned, would I be sitting here without chocolate?

A/N: Hello, this is my first attempt at writing for the Big Bang Theory. This work is un-beta-ed so please forgive my grammar mistakes. Word does not catch everything. I will try to update asap, but no promises. As an inexperienced writer, I do ask for constructive comments! Flames make me laugh! Also, the website is doing weird things to formatting so I apologize in advance.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?" Penny asked in her usual tone. Leonard smiled as he regarded his girlfriend. "Not much, but we did get a new 400 rmp laser at the lab. I have time booked in next week."

"Aw, how nice." Smile slightly askew she plunked down on the couch.

"Penny." Sheldon interrupted pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know I know." Penny sighed and plunked herself on the other end of the couch.

She leaned forward on her knees. "So, I have some news." "You know that ad. I put on the bulletin last week? Well I finally got an answer!"

Sheldon frowned, his brow creased. "Have I been, as they put it, kept out of the loop? I have no knowledge of the "news" you say you have posted."

"Didn't Leonard tell you? I put up a notice that I was looking for a new roommate." Penny glanced at Leonard who shrugged. "I forgot. It's been a busy week…"

Sheldon sat up, alarmed. "You did what? But, how do we know what they'll be like? What if…."

"Sheldon, sweetie, calm down." Penny said. "I promise I will make sure that whoever gets the room will be someone who'll comply with your 'rules'."

Sheldon opened his mouth to retort when Leonard asked "I still don't see why I couldn't move in, Sheldon could handle himself."

Glancing at him sharply Penny snapped "We agreed to keep things slow for a reason Leonard, and we already discussed this. Moving to fast is what happened last time and if we want to avoid a repeat we should, you know, take it slow."

Moving to the door, she continued "Got to go now, she should be here in the next hour or so. Just givin' you guys a heads up." As she exited the room, Sheldon looked to Leonard for a response. Leaning back in the chair Leonard sighed, "Well it looks as though things are about to get a lot more interesting."

If only he knew.

*Review*


	2. New Roommate

Chapter 2: New Roommate

Disclaimer: The more I see, the more I wish to own. But wishin' on a star doesn't work in this dimension.

As apposed to the hour, it was well into the second week of October before the girl showed up. Leonard and Sheldon had been walking in to the building after work when they noticed the moving van.

"Ah." Leonard smiled at Sheldon. "It looks like our newest neighbor's here."

"Actually," Sheldon interrupted "Your statement is redundant for, as this new female takes the place of the 'new neighbor', Penny is now just 'the neighbor' or if you will 'the old neighbor' but as she is still living here, the latter statement is flawed. For example, the transvestite is now our old neighbor." Sighing, Leonard began walking up the stairs.

When Sheldon looked into 4B he noticed three things. The first was the piles of boxes haphazardly scattered about the apartment, the second was the cane leaning against the armchair, and the third was the small brunette wearing heavy sunglasses sitting on said armchair. _Hmm,_ he thought, _hopefully this female will be more compliant of my rules. Oh! I had better get started on the adaptations to the neighbor agreement…_

"Hello Sheldon," Penny said cheerfully. "Let me introduce you to my new roommate, Annie L. Rose. Annie, this is Sheldon Cooper. He works at the university here."

Her face passive, she moved with grace as she carefully stood, grabbing the cane leaning against her chair. _Strange, _he thought, _she doesn't appear injured…_

"Dr. Cooper, what a most unexpected pleasure." She extended her hand, but appeared hesitant as to where she should hold it. He reached to grasp it, and found her hands to be very soft, and not unpleasant to grasp. She also didn't squeeze to tightly. He liked this, as most of his colleagues felt the need to metaphorically break his fingers with every handshake.

"How do you know my name? I would remember if we had met…"

"Ah, I have always had quite an interest in physics, and you have some very intriguing theory's." The corners of her mouth quirked up, in a small smile that he found to be slightly irritating. This superior smirk was the one he usually wore, just before his classic _Dr. _Sheldon Cooper, BS. MS. PHD. SCD.

A knock on the open door startled him and he turned around as Leonard walked in.

"Hi Penny, I see your new roommate has arrived. I'm Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon's roommate." Leonard held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello," she said, a bit uneasy now. She began to reach for his hand but missed by several inches. "You'll have to excuse me, I can't…"

"Oh!" Leonard's surprise showed clearly on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No it's fine, just a bit of a hindrance." Her face once again went back to its normal passivity. Penny set her coffee cup on the table and walked towards them.

Something in Sheldon's brain clicked and he mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner. _It must have been the dreams last night. Interrupted REM cycles cause impaired cognitive function. Imagine, me, Homo Novus, not noticing our new neighbor is blind._

(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully once all the characters are more established the writing will run more smoothly. I apologize for Sheldon's character but I find him really hard to write. Any tips on how to do this are welcome.

Please Review!


End file.
